


Hail To The King

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Cock Worship, King Gerard Way, M/M, Servant Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s his birthday. Officially anyway, his actual birthday isn’t for another few days but that’s a private affair, this is the kingdom celebrates his birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail To The King

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Worship square of my season on kink card which I struggled with a little bit so i'm not so sure how I feel about this one, especially the end but that's because I wrote it when i was pretty tired. So let me know what you think! I hope you guys like it   
> -M

It’s his birthday. Officially anyway, his actual birthday isn’t for another few days but that’s a private affair, this is the kingdom celebrates his birthday. It’s actually more stressful than it probably should be nowadays; back when he was a child Gerard always loved the parades, the music, performances, queues and queues of people lining the streets just to say happy birthday to him. All for him. As a child, the celebrations were fun and amusing, nowadays it’s just stressful. He’s still King and all he can think about as he sits, pretending to watch the parade, is how much all this is gonna cost them, the clean up and the aftermath. All he wants is to be alone in his bedchambers so he could relax. He has to give the people something back though and the people expect him to be present; they expect him to join in with the celebrations and to at least look like he’s enjoying himself. 

Gerard managed to make it through the parades, followed by a performance of one of his favourite plays, a ridiculously large banquet and a ball, all the while pretending that he was having the time of his life. By the time he finally managed to make it up to his chambers, he was exhausted, yawning as he climbed the stairs and made his way down the hallways to his bedroom. He knew Frank would be there waiting for him, Frank always was. Frank was his valet, his personal servant and had been since their early teens, since Gerard was Prince, well before he had taken the throne. Although Frank wasn’t just Gerard’s valet and hadn’t been for quite some time; he’d taken Frank to his bed just after he had become King. Their relationship wasn’t necessarily romantic, it couldn’t be, Gerard was King after all. So Gerard was expecting Frank to be there when he stepped into his bedroom, what he wasn’t expecting was for Frank to be in the middle of the room on his knees. 

Frank’s head was bowed and his hands clasped behind his back but he looked up when Gerard stepped in and shut the door. Gerard could only assume that he had been waiting there for a while, his eyes widening a little in surprise as he looked over at him, stepping closer. 

“Frank, what are you doing?” Gerard asked as he stood in front of Frank, looking down at him in surprise. He’d spent all day having people bowing to him and kissing his hand, he didn’t expect Frank to do the same. 

“Saying happy birthday, My Lord.” Frank answered as he looked up at him. “Just bowing and worshiping my King on his birthday, as is proper.” Gerard caught the slight smirk on his face and knew that Frank’s idea of saying happy birthday would not be as ‘proper’ as he was making it out to be. He played along though, curious about where Frank was going to take this. Besides, he was never going to say no when faced with Frank on his knees for him, that sight alone was just too good to turn down. He was about to offer his hand out for Frank to kiss like he would any of his other subjects. But of course Frank wasn’t just going to leave it at a simple hand kiss. 

The younger pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles of his hand, looking up at him as he did. He didn’t stop there and kissed his way down Gerard’s middle finger, pressing a kiss to the tip before he did the same to the rest of them. Gerard just watched him for a moment, keeping his face passive for now, waiting to see what else Frank was going to do. He couldn’t help letting out a quiet noise when Frank went from kissing his fingers top nibbling on the tips of them gently, looking up at Gerard as he took them into his mouth, sucking on them as he looked up at him, closing his eyes after a moment. Gerard just watched, biting his lip as Frank sucked on his fingers just like he would his cock. The sight alone was enough to have his cock twitching in his breeches. 

Frank sucked on his fingers for a moment longer before he pulled off and turned Gerard’s hands over gently so he could kiss his way up his palm to his wrist, opening his eyes once he reached the hem of Gerard’s sleeve, he turned Gerard’s hand back over then, pressing a kiss to each of Gerard’s rings before he pulled back to sit on his heels, looking up at him. Gerard watched with wide eyes as Frank bent down even further then to press a kiss to each of his shoes. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. When Frank straightened up again, the younger shuffled forward on his knees, closer to Gerard. 

“May I undress you, My Lord?” Frank asked as he looked up at him with those doe eyes that Gerard loved so much. He had his hands clasped behind his back again and he was eyes level with Gerard’s crotch; the sight of Frank on his knees for him never failed to get Gerard hard. The King nodded as he looked down at him, the same stern expression on his face that he usually reserved for his subjects, playing along. 

“That’s your job, isn’t it?” Gerard said, raising an eyebrow slightly. He caught the small smile Frank sent his way before the younger stood up, sliding his hands up Gerard’s chest to take off the heavy cloak the elder was still wearing. He knew he wasn’t to let it get dirty so he lay it over the back of a chair in the corner of the room before he stepped back over to Gerard and started to undo his doublet carefully. The King was wearing his finest silks and velvet for the occasion so Frank was careful not to dirty anything or crease anything as he took it off. Gerard stood with his arms raised slightly so that Frank could undress him easier, letting out soft noise and closing his eyes when Frank leant forward to press open mouthed kisses to his neck as he pushed the fabric off his shoulders, pressing closer to the King in the process.

Gerard sighed in frustration when Frank stepped away again to hang the fabric over the same chair he’d left his cloak on, presumably to put it away properly later. Frank must have caught on to his frustration because he looked over and shook his head a little. 

“You wear a lot of layers, My Lord.” Frank said innocently, smirking a little as he stepped back over to pull his tunic up over his head, moving a little faster now though, not nearly as teasingly slowly as he had been before. Gerard just let out a little huff, shaking his head a little, letting his hands drop back down to his sides once Frank had his tunic off, letting the younger drop that to floor. Frank stepped closer to him then, pressing kisses down his throat and over to his collarbones just above the collar of his undershirt, untucking it from Gerard’s breeches and sliding his hands up underneath as he lead the elder over to the bed. 

Gerard let Frank push him down onto the bed, sitting down and watching as Frank got back onto his knees between his legs. He let his eyes fall closed again as Frank kissed further down, pressing open mouthed kisses to his chest through the thin fabric of his undershirt. He let out a happy sigh at the feeling Frank warm and wet mouth on him, even through his shirt which was so thin he might as well have been shirtless. He rested his hands on the mattress beneath him for a moment, letting out a quiet moan when he felt Frank’s mouth on his nipple through the shirt, having the shirt between them dulled the pleasure slightly but it still felt good, especially when Frank went from lightly sucking to licking over his nipple, making the wet and slightly rough fabric of his undershirt drag over the sensitive buds. 

When Frank pulled off of his chest, he tugged the undershirt up over Gerard’s head, letting that fall to the floor and gently pushing Gerard back to lay down on his back. Gerard had a pretty good idea of what Frank was planning next so he let himself be guided and shifted a little to get more comfortable, lifting his hips when Frank moved to undo his breeches, letting the younger pull them down and off. He was only half hard, getting harder as Frank pressed open mouthed kisses down his stomach, getting closer and closer to his cock. Gerard let out a quiet moan, moving one hand to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair; he was used to people praising and worshiping him (he was King after all) but Frank was fucking worshiping him with his mouth, nuzzling at the base of his cock for for a moment, his nose buried in the patch of dark hair at the base of his cock. The elder opened his eyes to watch for a moment, his cock twitching at the sight, going from half hard to all the way there pretty quickly as he watched.  

He tugged a little on Frank’s hair, causing the other to let out a soft noise of his own, wanting his mouth on his cock for real but Frank ignored his impatience. The younger pressed kisses up Gerard’s length, his own eyes closed, hands resting on Gerard’s thighs as he worshipped his cock with mouth, opening his eyes to look up at Gerard as he pressed a dirty open mouthed kiss to the head of his cock, letting his tongue come out to swirl around the tip before pressing against the slit, gathering up the precome that was already starting to form. Gerard let out a low groan at Frank’s teasing, fighting to keep his hips still and just letting Frank play for a bit even though he desperately wanted to feel Frank’s warm mouth around him. 

The younger could feel Gerard’s cock starting to throb as he sucked lightly on the head and slid one hand up to fondle his balls as he took him deeper into his mouth- finally. Frank was pretty proud of himself that it was him making Gerard feel this way, that he was the one that got to have the King’s cock in his mouth, hand or even his ass; there were plenty of people in the kingdom that would want to be where he was right then and Frank couldn’t help feeling a little smug about it. He got to hear all of Gerard’s low moans and groans as he took him deeper into his mouth, sucking hard as he started to bob his head, rubbing his tongue against the underside of the elders cock. 

Gerard’s cock was hot and heavy on his tongue and Frank couldn’t help letting out soft moans around it at the taste as he lost himself in the rhythm of his head bobbing, each vibration making the elder gasp and moan and Frank could feel the elder’s thighs shaking in an effort to keep from thrusting up into his mouth. He would have smirked at that if his mouth wasn’t busy. He sunk all the way down then until he felt Gerard’s cock hit the back of his throat, ignoring the way his eyes started to water as he kept him there, still gently massaging the elder’s balls in his palm. Pulling off completely, Frank ignored his Master’s frustrated groan and instead moved his hand on Gerard’s balls to his cock, giving him a few firm strokes as he looked up at him. The elder had stopped watching when it had become too much and instead had gone back to laying flat on his back, his head tipped back and mouth hanging open as he panted softly. His cock was nice and wet from Frank’s mouth, making it a lot easier for Frank to stroke him tight and fast, watching Gerard’s cock twitching and leaking in his hand, licking his lips. 

He desperately wanted to finish Gerard off with his mouth and it looked like he wouldn’t have to wait very long if he did but Frank also wanted to get fucked by him, his own neglected cock throbbing between his legs. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away, pressing a gentle kiss to Gerard’s thigh when the elder let out a frustrated huff. 

“Fuck, Frank…” Gerard muttered, opening his eyes to look up at him as Frank finished undressing him by pulling off his shoes and tugging his breeches down the rest of the way before he stood up to undress himself. 

“Can’t wait to have you inside me, My Lord…” Frank said as he stripped himself, watching as Gerard shifted further up the bed, looking up at Frank with dark eyes. 

“Hurry up then, Frank.” Gerard murmured, biting his lip and sighing with relief when Frank moved to straddle him once he was fully nude. 

“Would you like me to ride you, My Lord, or would you like to fuck me?” Frank asked, slightly teasingly before sucking on two fingers to get them wet enough to prep himself. 

“Fuck you.” Gerard breathed, watching as Frank brought his hand down to press two fingers into himself slowly. He moved his hands to grip Frank’s hips, watching as the younger fucked himself on his fingers, biting his lip hard. It didn’t take Frank long to work himself open on his fingers and he looked down at Gerard as he pulled his fingers out with a soft moan, biting his lip as he rolled off to kneel next to him. 

“How do you want me?” 

“Hands and knees.” Gerard answered, making a satisfied noise as Frank hurried to get onto his hands and knees for him, wiggling his ass teasingly. Chuckling, Gerard gave Frank’s ass a playful slap, earning a soft noise from the man below him. He made a mental note that Frank seemed to enjoy that, too desperate himself to tease much more. 

He let out a low moan, gripping Frank’s hips as he lined himself up and pushed into him in one hard thrust, tipping his head back slightly. “So fucking tight.” He breathed out, staying still to let the younger adjust to his size, rubbing his lower back gently to soothe it. Frank shuffled a little, biting his lip hard and letting out a soft noise as he shuffled on his knees to get used to the stretch. There was a slight burn but it didn’t hurt too badly, even if Gerard was big and the prep had been minimal at best; Frank liked the pain. 

“You can go…” He murmured softly after the initial pain had faded and he rocked back against Gerard slightly. Gerard simply nodded and started to rock his hips, gripping Frank’s hips hard enough to leave small bruises. He moved slowly at first, having been so close before he didn’t want to cum too soon, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out small moans as he set up a rhythm, trying to find the right angle. 

He knew he’d found it when Frank let out a small cry and rocked back against him harder, “Oh fuck...there please.” Frank moaned out, gripping the sheets beneath him tighter. 

“Yeah fuck.” Gerard breathed, picking up his pace as he thrust into him harder, making sure to hit that same spot each time. He pulled Frank back onto him as he kept up with his rough pace, grunting quietly as he tried to hold off, sliding a hand down to wrap his fingers around Frank’s leaking cock, stroking it tight and fast. 

“Oh fuck so good…” Frank moaned out, arching his back a little as he rocked back against him, his arms almost giving out from beneath him. He moved to lean on his elbows instead, biting his lip hard as the change in angle meant that Gerard could pound into him and hit his prostate much easier. 

“Oh yeah, that’s it.” Gerard moaned, gripping his hip even tighter as he thrust hard and fast into him, stroking Frank in time with his thrusts. The noises Frank let out were probably far too loud but Gerard knew no one would say anything about it for fear of pissing him off so he wasn’t too worried and the moans that left Frank’s lips only encouraged him to go harder, feeling himself getting close again where he had been so close to the edge before. He wanted to make Frank come first though so he tightened his hand around him, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Frank’s cock. 

“Close…” Frank gasped, biting his lip hard and squirming beneath Gerard, not sure whether to rock back against his cock or forward into his hand. 

“Go on, Frank, come.” Gerard breathed out, trying hard to hold off and keeping up his pace. It didn’t take much longer for Frank to come into Gerard’s hand with a shout, squeezing his eyes shut, his thighs shaking a little. “So good.” Gerard breathed out, biting his lip hard as he watched Frank come, following him over the edge with a moan, letting his eyes fall closed. 

He rode it out, slowing his hips until he’d stopped completely, petting Frank’s hips gently and listening as the younger panted softly beneath him, trying to get his breath back. Gerard stayed inside him for a moment longer before he pulled out and rolled over to lay on his side, pulling Frank with him. They didn’t often sleep next to each other but Frank would usually stay until he could feel his legs again and they would talk for a while. That night, Frank snuggled up to Gerard’s side, resting a hand on his chest as he looked up at him. 

“You didn’t enjoy the celebrations.” Frank murmured softly to him, tracing light patterns on Gerard’s chest. It wasn’t really a surprise that Frank could tell, he knew how introverted Gerard really was by now and Gerard rarely did enjoy them. 

“Too much.” Gerard said with a shake of his head, sighing a little. The birthday celebrations had stressed him out but Frank had done a pretty good job at relaxing him and making him forget it all. 

“It’s just because they love you.” Frank said softly, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at him, biting his lip a little. “They look up to you, they pretty much worship you.” 

“Well, sometimes I wish they would admire me from afar.” Gerard murmured, biting his lip a little as he looked up at Frank, a small smile spreading across his face. “Apart from you, you can worship me up close more often, I won’t complain.” He said playfully.

“They do admire you from afar every other day of the year. And yeah? You liked that?” Frank asked, grinning back down at him and chuckling a little. “Well,  _ My Lord,  _ now every time someone bows to you or kisses your hand you can think back to tonight.” He chuckled playfully as he traced over Gerard’s chest gently. 

Gerard laughed at that and shook his head a little, “You’ll get me in trouble one of these days Frank, I’m not sure I could think back to tonight without getting hard. It would be far too inappropriate of me to get hard in court.” 

“You couldn’t get in trouble, you’re King.” Frank laughed, grinning at him, “They’d just have to deal with it.” 

“True. Still that would be far too awkward, I’d never be able to appear in court again.” Gerard giggled, smiling up at him and blushing a little at just the thought. 

“Shame, I’m sure I can think of much more entertaining things for you to be doing.” Frank said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
